The Rüstov War
'The Rüstov War '''was a war between the Imagine Nation and Rüstov parasites in which the aliens tried to conquer planet Earth. The Calm Before the War Peace and Growth Time before the Imagine Nation was thrust into a fight with aliens they'd never encountered, the borders of the country were as open as ever and the emissaries were hard at work at leaving clues of the country around the globe to cheer on newcomers, as they had for centuries. The Inner Circle was also at its fullest with seven members and worked together in the best of ways for the better of the country. The First Victim Unbeknownst to them, the Imagine Nation was already under attack. One of its first victims resulted in Silico, the Circleman of Machina of the time. Afflicted by the spyware virus, Silico unwillingly revealed the existence and location of the country, as well as lowering its defenses. He was unable to say anything either thanks to the virus, and no soon afterwards, war came to the shores of the Imagine Nation. First Rüstov Invasion The Infected The Rüstov began the invasion in Empire City, parasites quickly abandoning their ships and taking over body hosts to begin the attack against the Imagine Nation. Without proper defenses and no preparation, many people either died or became a Rüstov, including super heroes and villains. Even as people retaliated, no one knew how an unknown race of aliens had discovered the country, until a young Jonas Smart discovered the traitor among them. The Great Collaborator Unable to prove his innocence, much less being afflicted by the spyware virus, Silico was discovered by Smart and exposed to the country. Despite being dismantled, the country continued to suffer with losses. With the discovery of Silico's unwilling betrayal, people also suspected of each other, particularly the Mechas, and were unable to trust in each other in battle, further helping the Rüstov win. Even with the arrival of the Valorians, headed by Prime, people continued to doubt. Battle of Empire City As people tried to figure who was on which side, Revile appeared to the scene. Immediately attacking the citizens of Empire City, Revile was considered an enemy and an ally to the Rüstov. Unlike other soldiers, the Rüstov supersoldier would regenerate after mortal attacks, sometimes stronger than before. Only the strongest, Legend and Stendeval, stood to fight Revile, only to discover that Revile had an agenda of his own, independent to both Rüstov plans and the Imagine Nation. Going after a baby, who would become to be known Jack Blank, Legend and Stendeval continued to fight, defending the baby and refuting Revile's plan to save Earth and other planets. Legendary Sacrifice Knowing Revile was too strong, Legend sent Stendeval to take baby Jack and to keep him safe. While hesitating, Stendeval did as he was told, fleeing with the baby. Revile discovered this, and in one last attempt to kill Jack, activated a self-destruct bomb that would level the entire city, so long as it killed Jack before Stendeval left with him. Legend, wanting to protect both the baby and the city, took Revile and flew him to the Rüstov mothership Warp Core. The explosion kept the city safe, ended the invasion, "destroyed" Revile, gave birth to Wrekzaw Isle, and killed Legend. The Aftermath Following the end of the invasion, the expensive victory of the Imagine Nation followed with shock. Followed by the death of Legend, people called his sacrifice the Legendary Sacrifice and erected Legend's Statue in his honor and all those that had fallen in the fight. Emissaries were then discouraged to bring newcomers to the island. Even worse for many, Stendeval had disappeared without a trace, and many thought him dead. During this time, new elections came, and Virtua was voted as the new Circlewoman of Machina. In the same elections, Smart became the Circleman of Hightown. With time, Prime also became a part of the Inner Circle, representing Galaxis. Meanwhile, Stendeval had reached New Jersey, and without many options, put Jack in St. Barnaby's. Despite leaving him in the orphanage, Stendeval never returned to the country, watching as the baby grew into a boy that despite adversity, kept hoping and fighting for a better tomorrow, waiting until it was the right time to call for an emissary to come pick up Jack and return him home. A Resurgence Jack Blank returns to the Imagine Nation Not knowing anything about his past, much less about being infected by Khalix, the Rüstov prince, Jack arrives to the Imagine Nation twelve years after the invasion. His arrival surprises everyone, as it's actually a return, and further sparks controversy when they discover he's infected, though no one knows by whom. His mere presence made everyone afraid and even made them consider that they should kill Jack. No sooner though, Stendeval's return keeps Jack safe. However, Jack's arrival sparks a new increase in Rüstov activity, which scares people even more. However, weeks after his return, when Jack and Jazen Knight suspected that Smart was the true Great Collaborator, they discovered his been wrong, and even realize that Jazen has the spyware virus. Battle on Smart Tower When facing Smart, the trio are attacked by Rüstov who wished to capture Jack. Jazen sacrifices himself to save Jack, but Smart is knocked out and Jack dragged by the Rüstov. At the last minute, Revile rescues him, but only to want to kill him. Before he tries, he reveals himself and what Jack would do in the future. Though Jack tries to reason, the supersoldier insists it's the only way, but the Inner Circle interfere, and a battle between Revile and the supers ensue at the top of Smart Tower. Other supers join them, as Revile is too strong even for the Inner Circle, and even the Peacemakers face the Rüstov supersoldier. During the fight, Smart orders for Jack to be killed, though most are too focused on fighting Revile. Jack, ultimately, snaps out from his shock and leaves the tower, drawing Revile's attention to Wrekzaw Isle, where they both face off. Jack wins and imprisons Revile in his former grave, condemned to melt and regenerate without a chance of escape. The Five-Day Deadline A year later, a communication between a certain Glave and Khalix is discovered, where the Imagine Nation is threatened that a second invasion will occur in five days' time. Jack, who had been trying to make a cure against the spyware virus, races against time with his friends to find Glave by using the Rogue Secreteer. However, when Jack keeps hiding the reason he is so desperate, other than the spyware virus, he starts to lose allies. Turning to Hypnova, one of his few friends in the time, they find the Rouge Secreteer, discovering that he is infected by Glave himself and reveals that Jack is infected by Khalix. Melee at Mount Nevertop Starting one day ahead of the deadline, Glave releases the spyware virus using the SmarterNet, located in Mount Nevertop. Having arrived before the transmission is complete, Hypnova faces Glave while Jack tries to stop the transmission. He manages to communicate with his friends, who managed to forgive him, mostly, and help him to get the cure code and the prototype in which he used to the code to the mountain and stop the transmission. When his friends arrive, they finish helping him deactivate the nullifiers, and with a revived Jazen, Jack installs the cure code, saving the world. Hypnova then appears, seemingly victorious over Glave. The Inner Circle then presents themselves, shocked and happy to see Jazen again, and congratulate Jack, though some still doubt him. Jack then reveals his connection with Revile, but no sooner are they all attacked again by Glave, still alive. Despite their victory at preventing a second invasion, Jack is captured and taken to Rüst. Second Rüstov Invasion Theater of War While Jack had been a prisoner for the Rüstov, he was forced to learn about their history and war tactics as Khalix advanced in infecting the young boy. Meanwhile, the Imagine Nation, all on its own, was tearing each other apart and questioning Jack's loyalties. When distress calls from Jack came in, only his closest friends and allies decided to respond to the call by going out to space to save him, a crew that consisted of Jazen, Allegra, and Solomon Roka. The latter is a space pirate who'd be free from Calculan prison if he saves Jack, alive. Successful, his friends managed to break Jack free from the ''Armageddon, though not realizing that the distress signals were ever false and are being followed by the Rüstov. Nightmare Reignited No sooner does Jack arrive, chaos breaks lose when everyone, himself included, discovered that his infection was advancing. Though terrified, Jack insists he's on the Imagine Nation's side, though no one believes him. After much struggle, Jack and his friends travel to Galaxis at night and ask help from Prime and the Calculans. Further weakening themselves, Smart reveals that Noteworthy, the current Circleman of Hightown, is Jack's father. With everyone shocked, the Rüstov begin the second invasion. Despite the news of his father, Jack and his friends step into battle against the Rüstov along with everyone else. The first wave is briefly stopped, thanks to them, but Jack crashes into Varagog Village, where he's taken to be publicly executed, no other than his former friend, Skerren. The execution is stopped thanks to Stendeval, Roka, Blue, Zhi, Lorem, Trea, and Allegra. However, more Rüstov appear, infect Allegra, and capture Jack, Roka, Blue, Stendeval, and Zhi. Taken to the Magus after Blue and Zhi are herded to a new body farm, the Magus helps Khalix further advance the infection in Jack, briefly preventing Jack from controlling his body. As Glave decides to use Roka as his new host and the Magus using Stendeval, the Circleman of Cognito uses his powers to help Jack escape and fight the Magus briefly before being infected. Revile Born With Jazen captured by Smart, three of his friends infected, two others as prisoners of the Rüstov, Jack turns to Virtua. However, the Circlewoman was too focused on saving Jazen than fight the Rüstov. Coming up with a plan, Jack blocks Khalix out by using Lorem's powers, making a plan. To prevent Khalix from listening any further, Jack turns himself in to Smart while the others were told of his plan through Lorem. With Smart's and Trea's help, they create a new nullifier to block out Khalix. However, the infection takes over. Seemingly doomed, the present Revile goes to Wrekzaw Isle and frees the future Revile, who is just as dismayed to see his time travel had failed. Jack then proves he's still in control of himself and that the nullifier worked. Jack then finally reasons with Revile, convincing him to ally with the Imagine Nation to end the war once and for all. Decimating the troops in Wrekzaw Isle, Jack and Revile rescue Blue, Zhi, and the other prisoners, and return them to Empire City. A Ray of Hope While hesitating, and even terrified at seeing two Reviles, Jack manages to rally everyone in Empire City. While still doubting, his friends appear to confirm that Jack's plan to make the entire island pass-through had worked. It's proven when Rüstov Shardwings try to attack the island but is intact. The people continue to doubt and only grow wearier when a new transmission of an infected Stendeval comes in. Jack then taunts the Magus by saying that Khalix was gone and even goes as far as insulting the Rüstov emperor. Wrath instilled, the people complained at Jack for it, but proves they can still beat them, and they had only one hour to do so before the nullifier burned out, and Jack would cease to exist, controlled by Khalix. Finally, people side with him and prepare for the final fight. Battle at the Armageddon With his closest friends and allies, Jack goes to the Armageddon to take the fight with the Magus. With some of his friends injured, Jack is left on his own to face the Magus. Led to believe that Khalix is truly dead, the Magus uses Stendeval's powers to try to kill Jack. Revile then intervenes, sacrificing himself for the boy. Jack, who'd been trying to understand the connection between host and parasite to save the infected, finally understands it from Revile's body. With the hour deadline over, Jack is able to keep himself in control, and saves all of the infected, including Allegra and Roka. However, the connection of the host and Magus was different. Jack, still, threatens to kill Khalix if the Magus didn't surrender Stendeval. To keep his son alive, now that the rest of their race was dead, the Magus gave way, and is killed by Skerren, thus ending the Rüstov War. Appearances * The Accidental Hero * The Secret War * The End of Infinity Category:War/Conflict Category:Events